I am Mrs Dean Winchester
by mujihi hitokiri
Summary: assuming few years from now, when dean is married and these are basically his wifes thoughts. the story is impala centric :


A/N: okay this is a story, from Deans wife POV. And I am assuming the time when the impala has gotten a bit rusty. And trust me I am so not insulting the impala, I love the car too. Its just the plot of the story.

**I am Mrs. Dean Winchester**

When I was getting married, my dear mother told me that if you really love your husband, then don't let him fall in love with any other women, or else he will marry her and you will be left behind to get jealous- SIGH – my dear old Maa' may not be knowing that a woman is not the only thing, a guy can fall in love with.

Even though I am proud to tell you that I am still the wife of my husband and I am the only woman my husband loves – keeping our few months old baby girl aside, he absolutely loves his daughter the most- I still have the feelings of an ex. Oh I HATE HER, so the question is who is SHE?

She is ugly; or rather I must say she is FUGLY. She never listens to you unless you practically start begging. She will ignore you like she is a very beautiful, arrogant, snobbish girlfriend.

She has ragged out seats, scrapped paint on her body, she is none other than my husbands beloved car. The 67 CHEVY IMPALA.

She is more of a new girlfriend then an old car, this son-of-a-bitch car has swallowed the lovely days of our early marriage. The days which are the honey-moon period for the newly weds, and she has never even burped -Huh- What? You don't agree? Oh please. Imagine a newly wed bride, wearing the white marriage gown, high heal sandals and pushing a car on an abandoned road – thanks to my family being a evil slayer, the modern day hellsings, or think after a very tiresome evening at a ball – which we had to attend as a cover for a job- a woman wearing makeup watching her too handsome husband changing the spare wheel. And still the fact that surprises me the most is that how can he fall in love with such an old stupid thing? He never ever loved me – okay leave me from the list – he never ever loved his most precious girlfriends in the past that way, here I am assuming that he did date some women steadily in the past.

My mother told me that MEN don't like women who are not beautiful, or if they cant hide the fact that they are not beautiful with style. But now I think my mom was wrong. Because, even though this car is too OLD and too UGLY, she is still at our home, in the deepest core of my husbands' heart.

The interesting part is that nobody can dare to tell him that its time to give his beloved some well deserved rest in the junkyard. One day his brother Sam told him, after the Impala refused to get started during a hunt that, "Dean, I think its time you change your wheels". Oh my God the look Dean gave to Sam. If looks could kill, Sam would have dropped dead in less than a second.

During one particular hunt, I got real mad at Impala, and said to Dean, "throw it some where, why do you keep this junk with you?" and the reply was humiliating, "I also keep you with me, tell me where shall I throw you?"

I don't know many hunters, but the ones I know, they usually spend their time with their family, when they are not off to hunting some evil. But my husband! Dean…. Well he spends such days with the Impala, he cleans her, wax her, he tunes her engine, or if he does not have to do any of this, he just relishes her presence by touching her.

I remember one time particularly, we both were on a hunt. We were hunting a wendigo in a small town, a nasty one. We started having some real troubles with the car. She needed a new radiator. And her being a classic car, her spare parts are not available easily; we had to wait for some time to get the part. Since it was a tight schedule, we had to leave her at a body shop for some time and the whole time Dean could not go to sleep because he was worried for his Miss World. The hotel manager told him that the mechanic working on his BABY is drug addict. and can you believe it? My husband got worried that his beloved would also become addicted to drugs smell –DUH- it made me mad, anger filled me from head to toe. I told him that there is nothing people wouldn't do for their love. So if he really loves her, he should also start using drugs.

- oh for the love of GOD-

One time, we were dealing with some cult rituals and we rescued five victims and we had to drop them to nearby hospital. Thanks to Deans' self sacrificing nature, he was unconscious at that time. So I piled all of them in the car. When Dean came around, we were near the hospital. I dropped the victims at the hospital with good lies – and of course, I could not drop Dean there too, you know all that being below the radar thing with the police – when I came back to the car, I could not tell who was expelling the smoke, my husband or his car?

And he said, "don't you know, three of our tires or not in the best of condition." And I pretended to look surprised and said, "Pardon me dear, but as far as I am concerned, I walk on two feet and I have seen you doing the same. When did you get tires?"

He shouted, "stop being an idiot, you know I am talking about the Impala. You don't put this much weight on such tires."

And all I could do at that time was to roll my eyes and say, "So now you are at such stage of love that you talk about your car as OUR – no difference between you and your car?"

Oh don't ask – what lecture I had to listen to after that.

Nowadays Dean is thinking about getting her a re-painted and fixing the seat covers after he finished a paid hunt. But this time I am also ready. I have also bought few creams to refresh my now-getting-dull-skin. And I have started doing proper exercises to get my body back in shape.

Lets see who wins this time. Me – my husbands only wife – or the Impala – my husbands beloved car.

A/N: hope you guys enjoyed it, and oh yes I forgot to mention. I took the plot from somewhere else. So you can say its more of a translated story, although of course I had to make some changes to accommodate Dean here. But I really hope you liked it.

Pardon my spellings and grammar mistakes; I am not from the English origin. And as its my first supernatural fic and its my first attempt at humor, so please be kind.


End file.
